Vindictive Desire
by decrepitude.x.13
Summary: They were classmates. He humiliated her. Three years has passed, and now she wants revenge...or is it really revenge? Chapter 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary // **I'm going to get revenge. I'm going to make him regret what he has done to me in the past. I'm going to make him feel what I felt during the days when he insulted the whole me. McFly//OC

**Author's Note // **I think the title's kind of stupid but, bleh. This is my first story so I hope you'll all be nice. LoL. XD Review!

* * *

_'That's her! Her!'_

_'What about her?'_

_'The one that your crush invited to the school dance because she's his 'best friend', don't you remember?'_

_'Oh, the bitch.'_

It was all because of him and his invitation for the school dance that ruined me. Every single bit of me.

It seemed that I lost everything that time. Friends. Acquaintances. Self-esteem. It seemed as if the whole high school department had a vendetta against me. And I had no one to hold on to during those times when I was down.

I thought I could hold on to him, because I believed that he was my best friend. But, no. He turned his back away from me.

I believed in his stupid lies. I felt gullible. I felt stupid. I felt like I was being manipulated. Used. And I felt sick.

_'I thought we were best friends!'_

_'That's what you thought.'_

_'So all this time you were just lying to me?'_

_'I wasn't lying. You were being a fool.'_

I loathed him so much ever since that day. But he didn't seem to care. Instead, he just spent his days hanging out with the 'in' crowd, as if nothing happened between me and him.

He acted as if I was invisible in his sight. As if we never knew each other. As if we never became the best of friends.

And now, he's the bassist of a popular band. Enjoying all the attention that's being given to him. Enjoying all the sweet things in life that he could afford.

I'm going to get revenge. I'm going to make him regret what he has done to me in the past. I'm going to make him feel what I felt during the days when he insulted the whole me.

Dougie Poynter. I swear you're going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you sooo much to all the kind reviewers who reviewed my story! Hope that those reviews will keep on coming! o

* * *

**Chapter One**

The venue was jampacked with girls of all ages. Children, teenagers, even some middle-aged women were singing and dancing along with the music.

"You know Stacey, if you weren't my best friend I wouldn't have went to this concert." I stated as Stacey and I made our way towards the front rows. It was a concert of the band that he's playing for. It was a McFly concert.

I was only coaxed by Stacey to come to the concert, since I wasn't too much of a fanatic of pop bands. But then, it gave me an opportunity to see him. And a step forward towards my revenge. Or so I think.

"Candace, for once you'll see four hot guys playing on stage up close." She said with a sneer. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. As if I actually care that I'll see four 'hot' guys playing on stage up close.

In a few minutes, the concert began. Two guys said a quick hello to the female crowd. One guy was blonde and he had really pale white skin and the other had straight brown hair and a Bolton accent.

I watched the band as the played energetically on the stage, and my eyes landed on _him _as I scanned the stage. He was jumping around, enjoying himself and his performance on the stage. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him being happy. I _never _wanted him to be happy ever since that day. I never wanted to see him glad.

Then all of a sudden, his head turned and our eyes met. His deep blue eyes were staring right into my hazel ones. I swear I saw his eyes widen for a short moment before he turned and looked away. Our eyes never met again.

I sensed something in his stare. It was definitely surprise, but there was something else; I just can't put my finger on it.

"Thank you! Great show tonight!" the guy with the straight brown hair said into the mic. I guess the concert was over then. Thank God, it was shorter than I first thought.

"Stace, are we leaving now?" I asked Stacey, who was still in a daze for some unknown reason. I shoved her gently, then she snapped back to her senses with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Danny smiled at me!" Stacey squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes at her and folded my arms above my chest; what a teenie. "And we have backstage passes!" she added with a grin.

Right.

How could I forget about the _almighty _backstage passes that gave us the ability to meet McFly in person?

So we made our way to the backstage, and came face to face with McFly.

"Hiya!" Stacey said with a sweet smile on her face. "Hi." they all chorused together, with equally sweet smiles on their faces. Yeah, right.

Stacey gently nudged me on the ribs. Was she actually expecting me to say anything? Whatever.

"Hello." I said with a fake smile as I scanned their faces. Then my gaze fell on him again.

He looked so much different now.

Three years seemed to be a really long time.

I must admit though, he _is _goodlooking and attractive, with his gorgeous brown hair that fell into his eyes, his lips that looked deliciously good enough to kiss and his face looking so innocent, yet he hid something beneath that sweet, charming face of his.

But there was something that caught my attention: his eyes. His beautiful eyes weren't the same eyes that I looked into three years ago. They weren't happy anymore. I just couldn't describe it, but there was definitely something wrong.

"Hi, I'm Stacey. She's Candace." Stacey said happily, pointing to me and her. She stuck her hand out and the guys shook it eagerly.

"Hiya." I stuck my own hand out so that they could shake it. Damn, my heart was beating twice as fast when I felt Dougie's hand shaking mine. It didn't last too long though, thank God. And it was a good thing he didn't recognize me.

This is going to be one _long_ meet-and-greet session.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Please **R E V I E W**!  



	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Sorry for the short chapter! And anyway, thanks again to all of the reviewers! Teehee! I really appreciate them reviews!

**Chapter Two**

As soon as I heard him talk, my heart beat thrice as fast. I felt strange; it was as if I was nervous, yet somehow...there was this strange feeling of happiness inside me.

Like I was glad to hear his voice after three long years.

No, why am I feeling like _this_?

I **loathe** him. I **hate** him. I shouldn't be happy that I've finally seen him, he's foul. He's filth. He was the one who ruined me. I shouldn't be happy that I've seen him, or that I've heard his voice after three long years.

"So, Candace, why haven't you been talking to us?" I snapped out of my thoughts and slowly looked up to see him with a smile on his face. He was smiling. He was happy.

"I'm not the talkative type." I replied coldly to him. Why was he even talking to me? He didn't recognize me? He didn't recognize the Candace whom he had hurt and humiliated three years ago?

I think he didn't. I think he _couldn't_. I wasn't the pudgy, geeky, freakish Candace from three years ago. I was attractive now, if I may say so myself. I've changed a lot over the span of three years.

But still, I'm so confused. If he didn't recognize me, then what is it with that surprised expression that he had when our eyes met during the concert?

God. I should stop thinking about this.

I excused myself from their conversation and went to the nearest restroom. I tried to get hold of myself, staring at my figure on the mirror.

Yes, I wasn't that girl from three years ago. I changed. A lot. He can't possibly recognize me anymore, can he?

_Don't be nervous. It's just him. It's just Dougie Poynter. Don't be so nervous. _I thought to myself before counting one up to ten.

I started to walk out of the bathroom, and right when I took my first step outside I nearly had a heart attack when my eyes landed on a familiar figure in front of me.

"Long time no see, Candace."

**To be continued...**

_Again, apologies for the shortness of the chapter! _

Please **R E V I E W**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

I'd like to thank Shealtiel & CB Babe for their reviews! Thanks! Anyway, here's the third chapter!

**Chapter Three**

Dougie Lee Poynter was standing right in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"How many years has it been? Two, or three?" he muttered, taking a step closer to me. I slowly backed off away from him. God, I _couldn't_ believe that he actually recognized me.

"Long enough for you not to remember." I replied stonily as I stared at him right in the eye. Dougie mocked an expression of surprise right after he heard what I said.

"Why the sudden hostility, Candace?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, confused. God. Was he really this slow? Or did he forget all about _that_? Or was he just playing dumb just to annoy me?

"Do you even know what hostility means?"

"Yeah. Ill-will or something like that."

"Wow. Seems you've finally grown a brain, which I find quite hard to believe considering the fact that you've stopped going to school at the age of _fifteen_." I said sarcastically while 'clapping', emphasizing the word fifteen when I spoke.

God, I hate that fucking time when I was fucking fifteen.

"Hey, I still have some intelligence you know." He replied in somewhat an arrogant manner. I heaved a sigh of annoyance and I rolled my eyes at him, then I started to make my way back to the others where Stacey was but Dougie held an arm to stop me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Aw come on, Candace. It's been what? Three years. I'd like to know what's happened to your life ever since-"

"Well, my life became _so_ much better when you left, arsehole."

"What did I do, dammit?!?!" Dougie shouted, now obviously annoyed. I couldn't help but to scoff at what he said. Seems that he's forgotten all about it.

"Let's just say that you did something that ruined my ego three years ago." I said, smiling in a mockingly sweet way at him before I tried to wrench myself away from his grasp. No, I don't want to have chit-chat with this…this bastard. Especially since he was the one who wrecked the entire me.

"Oh. _That_." He said, his voice now cold and low. Wow. Seems like he still remembers it.

We stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Even though the environment around us was noisy, bustling and lively with enthusiastic people, I felt as if Dougie and I were the only ones there. I didn't know why, but my heart beat thrice as fast during that…moment.

The silence was quite deafening. And I felt the urge to break it.

And so I did.

"Okay, you can let go of me now." I stated, turning my head away from Dougie. Stacey probably thinks now that I took some massive shit, considering the amount of time that I was gone. It was a good thing that Dougie yielded my request.

I found myself brisk walking towards the spot where Stacey and the others had been talking and thankfully, they were still there. I sighed in relief and sat down beside Stacey.

"Oooh, what took you so long? Did you take a shit?" I rolled my eyes at her. I _expected _this. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, um, Cardice?" I turned and raised my eyebrow at Danny. "I believe it's _Candace_, Mr. Jones." I corrected him. Danny rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue. "Okay. Whatever. So, um, by any chance have you seen Doug?"

"Yeah. He said he'll go to the restroom minutes after you left." Tom added. I just smiled at them and shook my head. Yeah, right. As if I didn't talk to Dougie just a few moments ago.

"Maybe he's the one who took a shit." Harry mused, and afterwards everyone laughed. Except for me. Well, not really since I _forced_ a laugh. So technically…I still laughed.

"Who said I took a shit?" We all turned around and saw Dougie leaning on the doorway, an eyebrow raised. His eyes scanned everyone in the room and once again, I found myself staring right into his eyes.

Dougie looked away and walked inside the room, occupying the farthest seat available and never spoke a word throughout the whole conversation, and instead he just kept...staring. I found it strange that I was the only one who noticed that. Maybe because I was the one whom he kept staring at.

He's starting to freak me out.

Damn. I shouldnt've agreed to accompany Stacey to the concert. It was a wrong idea. Really wrong.

**To be continued...  
**

* * *

Please R E V I E W ! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Thanks to ohemgee gurl & Shealtiel's reviews! Thank you very much! Sorry if the update took quite long. And apologies if the chapter wasn't that good. This one's quite rushed.**  
**

**Chapter Four**

I was quite surprised that the band invited me and Stacey to 'chill' somewhere. I found it quite strange. Like, hello. We just met and now they're inviting us to 'chill'?

"Okay, here we are." Tom said as the car pulled to a stop in front of a posh-looking nightclub. I furrowed my brows at the sight of it. It was brightly-lit with Las Vegas style lights (strange. This is London.) and a lot of people were both entering and leaving the club.

"Wow. Looks, um, swish." I commented upon my first step inside. But the people in the club weren't exactly what you call, err, classy. The people were quite wild on both the dance floor and while drinking. Okay. Wild was an _understatement_.

"But the people aren't." Stacey said with a sigh. People were swinging madly like idiots, and the drunk customers...well, they were quite loud. Okay, not quite. REALLY loud.

We found a table at the more private part of the nightclub where it was much more quiet. Tom ordered the drinks for us and it seemed that in no time, everyone was already drunk. And we were all on the dance floor dancing to some ridiculous fast-paced music.

"I love this!" I shouted, doing a ridiculous kind of spin and in the process, I bumped into Dougie who was dancing like a robot. He laughed when he noticed me.

"You're stupid. Can't you even see me?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, then brushed him off. But the twat kept on following me.

"What the heck do you want?" I turned around and looked at him irritably.

"Let's dance." He said, smiling as he offerred his hand to me. I stared at it like it was something unfamiliar. He was actually inviting me to dance with him? After what he'd done? Yeah, right.

"No. I don't dance with idiots." I replied, batting his hand away. Dougie rolled his eyes then he grasped my hand. I stared at him in shock as he pulled me close to him. But something in me just gave in to him, and in a few moments everything was going warm and cozy between the two of us. I couldn't believe myself. I was actually dancing with him! God, I am _now_ impressed with the _wondrous_ effects of alcohol on our mind and body.

I looked around, and saw that the others were gone.

"They're not here." I said, stopping to look at the bar if the others were there. But they weren't.

"Who's they're?" Dougie asked, his speech somewhat slurred. I rolled my eyes at him. He was just too damn stupid. "The others! Tom! Danny! Harry!_ Stacey_!" I shouted in a somewhat hysterical manner. I did not want to be left alone! Especially not with Dougie.

Dougie rolled his eyes again. "You're frustrated. Let's just enjoy, okay?" he said, pulling me closer to him again. I hesitated for a moment but then I figured out that Stacey left me and was probably with the other guys, so why can't I do it?

The fact that I was dancing with **Dougie** didn't matter to me anymore because the alcohol has completely took over my mind. He didn't seem to mind it when I was taking the things to the dirty side though, so I carried on with what I was doing. He even seemed to like it and in a few moments, I was carried away and I was dancing wild with Dougie. Of all the people to do it, it had to be him. But I was drunk and I didn't care anymore.

"Eww. Candace, you're drunk!" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Stacey with a disgusted look on her face. I laughed at her. "Where have you been, you bitch?" I asked her, taking a step closer but stumbling in the process. She rolled her eyes and helped me up.

"I think it's best we go home now." she said with a concerned smile on her face. I turned my head to look at Dougie, and he nodded. "Yeah. I think I've had enough." I said. She helped me outside, where the rest of the band was waiting. We said quick goodbyes to each other (Stacey and Danny exchanged numbers.) before Stacey and I went to the car.

I entered it and strapped on my seatbelt. Even though my best friend is a bad driver, I can't drive well when I'm drunk.

"Quite busy today, eh?" she asked, starting the engine. I nodded, then pressed my head to the car window. I didn't want to talk right now.

It seemed like in only a few minutes, we arrived home. I immediately laid down on the bed, not even bothering to change. It was a very long day, and I deserved rest right now.

I wonder what Dougie was doing right now...

Wait, why am I even thinking about the guy? I should be thinking about my revenge.

Damn it.

_To be continued..._


End file.
